Barbie: Mariposa and Her Butterfly Fairy Friends
Barbie: Mariposa and her Butterfly Fairy Friends, also known as Barbie: Mariposa, was released in 2008. Official Summary "Join Barbie in an all-new world of Butterfly Fairies! Mariposa is a beautiful butterfly fairy who loves to read and dream about the world outside her home in the land of Flutterfield. Flutterfield is protected by the Queen's glimmering magical lights, but when the Queen is poisoned by the evil fairy Henna, the special lights begin to go out one by one. It's up to the brave Mariposa and her friends to journey beyond the safe borders of the city in search of a hidden antidote that will save the Queen. Join the butterfly fairy friends on an exciting adventure that will transform them forever!" Plot Elina, the heroine of the Fairytopia films, tells her friend, Bibble, the story of Flutterfield, a faraway kingdom populated by fairies with butterfly wings. Henna, the evil butterfly fairy, has poisoned the queen of Flutterfield in an attempt to take over the kingdom. Due to this, the lights protecting Flutterfield are in danger of going out. These lights protect Flutterfield from the "Skeezites", monsters who eat butterfly fairies, and are connected to the life of Flutterfield's queen. It's up to Mariposa, Willa, Rayna, and Rayla to find an antidote to save the queen. They first travel according to the map, but when night falls, they are far from Flutterfield and the Skeezites appear. They engage into a long chase scene, but Mariposa, Rayna and Rayla escape through a gate of red plants. However, the map gets chomped by a Skeezite. Mariposa remembers that there was a sun picture on the map, and she concludes that they should travel west, as toward the rising sun. They then arrive to the Bewilderness, and encounter a little flying rabbit (called a Meewah) named Zinzie, who is a great thrower and loves fluttercorn, leads them to a mermaid statue in exchange for a packet of fluttercorn. They end up all diving into a lake, and find mermaids. Mariposa asks them to tell her the whereabouts of the Cave of Reflections, and the mermaids agree to help them, but they ask for one thing in exchange: Concle shells. However, little merbabies are sleeping and use these shells as pillows, and it is revealed that if you wake the baby, the baby cries and wake up a sea monster. Rayla finds a plant and wrappes it up until it bears the shape of the conch shells. They gently swap the shells with the plant, but one of the babies gets tickled on the nose by a little leaf that wasn't wrapped properly, and the baby woke up and started crying. This woke up the other babies, whom as well started crying, waking up the sea monster. While Mariposa delivers the concho shells to the mermaids, Rayna, Zinzie and Rayla try to escape the sea monster by swimming in different directions. The mermaids help in the end, and they all escape the sea monster. Meanwhile, Queen Marabella has fallen ill, and the guards captured the prince who was trying to find the antidote. The Queen's captain of the guards holds the prince in a conversation, and Mariposa's friend sought out the prince, and freed him. However, Mariposa's best friend tells the prince that she has spotted Henna doing evil things. They decide to follow Henna, and they find out that Henna had taken control over Skeezites just by mixing a strange liquid and thistleburst. The mermaids tell Mariposa where to find the Cave of Reflections, and Mariposa and her friends fly off towards it eagerly, only to find out that the cave was guarded by Skeezites. The fairies manage to trick the monsters, and they all escape into the cave. There, they find their own reflections talking back to themselves, and meet the Fairy of the Cave. She leads the group to different sections, where she proclaims each time "one of you must stay behind". Mariposa was left as the last one, and the fairy guides her toward a place filled with stars. The fairy tells her that one star holds the antidote she needs, and in the end she selects the correct star. They arrive back just in time when the Skeezites start attacking everyone at the Royal fairy castle. Mariposa presents the antidote to the queen and Queen Marabella presents each of them with a crown of flowers. Henna manages to get away with the Skeezites, fleeing from the light. After the big rescue of the queen, Mariposa felt she belonged again. Starring the Voices of DVD Bonus Features *"Flutterfield Scavenger Hunt". *"Flutterpixie Dress Up". Gallery Official Stills Barbie_Mariposa_and_Her_Butterfly_Fairy_Friends_Official_Stills_1.jpg|Mariposa's new wings Barbie_Mariposa_and_Her_Butterfly_Fairy_Friends_Official_Stills_2.jpg|Working with the sisters Barbie_Mariposa_and_Her_Butterfly_Fairy_Friends_Official_Stills_3.jpg|Mariposa, the sisters, and Zinzie Barbie_Mariposa_and_Her_Butterfly_Fairy_Friends_Official_Stills_4.jpg|Elina telling Bibble the story Barbie_Mariposa_and_Her_Butterfly_Fairy_Friends_Official_Stills_5.jpg Barbie_Mariposa_and_Her_Butterfly_Fairy_Friends_Official_Stills_6.jpg|Mariposa and Prince Carlos Barbie_Mariposa_and_Her_Butterfly_Fairy_Friends_Official_Stills_7.jpg Barbie_Mariposa_and_Her_Butterfly_Fairy_Friends_Official_Stills_8.jpg Barbie_Mariposa_and_Her_Butterfly_Fairy_Friends_Official_Stills_9.jpg|Elina waves at Bibble and Dizzle Mariposa Fairy Princess.jpg Barbie-as-Mariposa-barbie-movies-2636873-600-337.jpg Concept Art Night Lakeshorewpm2.jpg Grand Finalewpm1.jpg Color outline5wpm1.jpg 8 Galaxy Roomwpm1 Flat.jpg Wpm29 Ruins F.jpg Skeetzite LairYellowwpm2.jpg Henna Ext Night wpm2.jpg Clone of Ext Sk Lairwpm2.jpg Bewilderness wrap wpm2.jpg Wpm34 Void F.jpg WildermentNightwpm3flat.jpg 9 Monarciawpm3 Flat.jpg 7 Galaxy Room wpm3Flat.jpg Palace tightwpm4 Flat.jpg Sunset.jpg Vastness Night.jpg Original Night ViewingTreeflat.jpg Int wildermentwpmtightflat.jpg 24 Int BewildermentFlat.jpg Int Henna flat.jpg Ext sisters flat.jpg Ext Henna flat.jpg Ext Grand Canyonflat.jpg Int WaterwhirlFlat.jpg Cs5 8 24 07 copy.jpg Merchandise Trailer Trivia *''Barbie: Mariposa and her Butterfly Fairy Friends'' was nominated "Best Animation Program or Series" to Tiffany J. Shuttleworth and Luke Carroll from Leo Awards 2008 *According from IMDb, the movie rated 5,6/10. *The name "Mariposa" is a Spanish word, which means "butterfly" in English. *In the doll commercial, the title of the movie is "'''Barbie Fairytopia: Mariposa'", whereas in the DVD cover franchise, the title is ''"'Barbie: Mariposa and Her Butterfly Fairy Friends'"''. *On the side cover of the 'Classic Movie' version, the title is "Barbie and Mariposa and Her Butterfly Fairy Friends". *This is the first Barbie movie that the protagonist was not voiced by Kelly Sheridan or Diana Kaarina, the second is ''Barbie in A Christmas Carol, and the third is Barbie Presents Thumbelina. Also Known As *Dutch - Barbie: Mariposa en haar Vlinderachtige Feevriendjes *Albanian - Barbi: Mariposa dhe Mikeshat e saj Zana Flutura *German - Barbie: Mariposa und ihre Freundinnen, die Schmetterlingsfeen *Italian - Barbie: Mariposa e le Sue Amiche Fate Farfalle *French - Barbie: Mariposa et ses Amies Les Fées Papillon *Finnish - Barbie: Mariposa ja hänen perhoskeiju-ystävänsä *Persian - باربى: مريپوسا و دوستان پروانه اى پرى او *Georgian - ბარბი მარიპოსა External Links *Official US Site *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Barbie_Mariposa Barbie: Mariposa on Wikipedia] *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1201561/ Barbie: Mariposa on IMDb] Category:Barbie: Mariposa and her Butterfly Fairy Friends Category:Sequels Category:Rainmaker Entertainment Category:Movies